racinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout Legends
Burnout Legends is the fifth game in the popular Burnout franchise, specifically released for the PlayStation Portable on September 13, 2005, and the Nintendo DS on November 29, 2005. The game features many of the tracks and gameplay modes from the first three Burnout games, but repackaged for the handheld format. Many of the gameplay modes are similar to Burnout 3 using some old and new tracks. (Note: This article mainly refers to the PlayStation Portable version.) Gameplay In the game, you compete in a series of racing modes to unlock new tracks, cars, and events. The following list the 9 main types of modes in the game: *'World Tour:' Compete against other cars in different varieties of modes (see below). The world tour is divided by car types. Get a medal (Gold:1st place, Silver: 2nd place, Bronze: 3rd Place) in a series to unlock Grand Prix. Finish gold in grand prix to unlock next world tour series. World tour is the primary way to unlock cars. *'Race:' Race against up to four cars (world tour default is 4) in a 3 lap race on any track. *'Eliminator:' (Only accessible in world tour) Same as a race, only on each lap the lowest ranking car is eliminated. Race goes until one winner is left. *'Face-Off:' Race against a legend car to win the car. *'Time Attack:' Race against the clock. The goal is to complete a lap as fast as you can. You can do as many laps as you like. *'Burning Lap:' World tour version of time attack. You try to complete a lap by the medal time (Example: Finish before gold medal time 1:00:00 to earn gold medal). *'Road Rage:' Make other cars crash to earn takedowns. In world tour, you will have a time limit. You finish by running out of time on the clock or inflict too much damage. *'Pursuit:' You play as the cop. Try to take out the bad guy before time runs out or your health gets too low. *'Crash:' Compete in crash events to unlock new cars and levels. (Also in world tour.) Vehicles There are a total of 89 cars to unlock through the various modes: compact, muscle, coupe, sport, and super. There are also cars to unlock by completing all pursuit, road rage, etc. events. These are from Burnout 2 & 3. This game also has Collector's cars. There are 5 special cars for each class, however you only start out with just one (like Collector Car 3). To get the other four, you have to challenge another player on Wi-Fi battle mode, betting your collector car against his and win their car in the challenge. Soundtrack :See: Burnout Revenge/Legends Soundtrack. External links *Burnout Legends Official Site * *GameSpy Preview *GameSpace on GameSpot *[http://ds.ign.com/objects/760/760142.html IGN's screenshots of Burnout Legends on the Nintendo DS] *BurnoutAholics fan site *Operation Burnout fan site Category:2005 video games Category:Burnout games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom ca:Burnout Legends fr:Burnout Legends lv:Burnout Legends pt:Burnout Legends fi:Burnout Legends